


Priorities

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t believe he’s done this. (Prompt was Michael/Dean, downfall.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



He can’t believe he’s done this. All his talk about destiny and fate and he’s throwing it all away.

He thinks it was actually meeting Dean that did it, the man broken almost beyond repair but still inexplicably fighting, convinced that his actions mattered, that he had a _choice._

Lucifer was still going after Sam, and the only thing Michael can do is hope he won’t say “yes,” because he’s not going to possess Dean, even assuming he gives his consent, which he won’t.

He has a chance if he fights Lucifer in the vessel he’s in now, but if Sam says “yes” the world will burn, since if Lucifer has his full powers and he’s handicapped by an imperfect vessel he’ll lose.


End file.
